


Random Scenario #2 - Chanlix

by XxMoon_DustXx



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Arguing, Break Up, Cheating, Crying, Felix caught cheating, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 17:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30109311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxMoon_DustXx/pseuds/XxMoon_DustXx
Summary: Felix was alone with his "friend" Seungmin while Chris was out with some childhood friends. Chris was gonna be out for about the whole day, or so Felix thought. Seungmin and Felix thought they were gonna be all alone, till someone strolls in through the door...
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Hwang hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N in the background
Kudos: 2
Collections: Random Scenarios ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ





	Random Scenario #2 - Chanlix

**Author's Note:**

> don't be like me and accidentally press back on your android, took me a good 30 more minutes trying to think of what i wrote 😭 so dont mind the weirdness- its also very cringey so just move on 😭✋🏽

"I'm gonna go now, they are waiting outside. You sure you don't want to come meet them?" Chris asked Felix. "I'm sure, it would be awkward if some random guy joins them."

"You aren't a random guy, you're my boyfriend, I told them about you. Are you completely sure babe?" Felix's heart stopped for a second when Chris called him babe. Chris calls him that all the time, yet his heart wants to explode everytime he says it. "I'm sure, now go! You don't want them to text you that they are outside again." Felix said as he nudged Chris to the door.

"Alright Alright, I just need to grab my wallet and I'll be out the door." Chris soon went in their bedroom and grabbed the wallet that was on the left nightstand. As soon as he got it he was already at the door. He said a quick goodbye to Felix and was out the door.

  
Felix waited about 10 minutes to make sure Chris didn't forget something and come back to get it. When he realizes Chris is most likely gone completely, he picks up his phone. He went to his messages and texts Seungmin.

Felix: He is gone now so come over please. My neck is lonely, it needs a pair of lips 🥺🥵

Seungmin: Omw, you sure Chris won't be back till midnight?

Felix: have we ever gotten caught before? Dont think we will now, just get your ass over here

Seungmin: says the B o t t o m

Felix: shut up yk what i mean

Felix laughs at the text's they have for a sec till he hears knock at the door. "It's Seungmin, you really need to give me a key, so I don't rely on you opening the door everytime." Felix opens the door and Seungmin shuts the door and locks it. Next second he pins Felix on the door and smashing their lips together. "I'm so glad Chris left tonight, I really needed you so badly this week." Felix said between kisses. Meanwhile Chris was clueless of what they were doing...

  
Chris and his childhood friends finally arrive at a pretty big bar. They get out the car and get in a small line. After waiting about 5 minutes, they are finally the next ones infront. "Give me your ID" the big bouncer says while holding his hand out. They all get out their ID except Chris. "What's wrong Chris, can't find your ID?" Hyunjin said. "I grabbed the wrong wallet, can I borrow your car to go get mine?" Chris said with a slightly frustrated voice. 

  
"Yeah sure, just don't scratch it." I.N said while tossing him the keys. "We'll meet you inside." He said with a smile. "Thank you." Chris quickly got into the car and drove off. Glady there was no traffic what so ever, so he was at the apartment building in under 5 minutes. He got into the elevator and went up to his floor. He grabbed his key and unlocked it, yet not expecting what he was about to see...

He saw Felix kissing and straddling another man. Both of them covered in hickeys. Both in their boxers. Felix looks at Chris with Wide eyes. "Uh...uhm, it's not what it looks like" "It's not what it looks like, its doesn't look like you are cheating on me?! I GIVE MY HEART AND THIS IS WHAT YOU GO AND DO!?" " MAYBE I WOULDN'T DO THIS IF YOU WEREN'T STILL SCARED OF DOING IT WOULD I?!" "YOU!" Chris points at Seungmin. "OUT, RIGHT THE FUCK NOW!" Seungmin gets dressed in seconds and is out the door. Felix decides to also get dressed. "THIS IS WHY YOU CHEAT ON ME?! BECAUSE I'M STILL A VIRGIN?! WHO CHEATS OVER THAT?! I GAVE YOU MY HEART AND YOU DECIDE TO HURT IT."  
  
"DECIDE TO HURT IT?! I JUST HAD TO GET UNLUCKY AND GET YOU. A SCARED LITTLE VIRGIN WHO JUST HAS MONEY. I USED TO LOVE YOU, TILL YOU KEPT SAYING YOU WERE SCARED EVEN AFTER 2 YEARS TOGETHER." "MAYBE I WAS STILL SCARED CAUSE YOU NEVER SOOTHED ME ABOUT IT. YOU JUST WEAR AN ANNOYED EMOTION ON YOUR FACE EVERY TIME I SAID NO."  
  
"I GAVE YOU EVERYTHING, AND YOU THANK ME LIKE THIS? I'm done, I'm done. Get out." Felix looks at him with wide eyes. "Chris, I'm sorry..."  
  
"Sorry won't cut it, nothing will, just get out. I don't want to see you right now. You knew this would hurt me, but you did it anyway. It's over Felix." Chris said while taking his promise ring off. The promise ring the promised to wear forever. Felix bursted into tears and took his off and threw it on the ground. "Fine, it's over. Felix grabbed his wallet from Chris and his phone crying his way out the door...

** Author's note **


End file.
